


Realisation

by Sethy



Series: Girlfriends [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nervous!Korra, drunk!Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethy/pseuds/Sethy
Summary: Korra wakes up after a party and questions her sexuality.





	Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank [YennaWang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang) for her support and for being a great beta.
> 
> Edit: I hadn't paid attention and the flashbacks weren't in italics, they are now.

Korra woke up, her mind still groggy from sleeping. She didn't open her eyes in the hope that she would fall back asleep, at least her ability to never get hangovers hadn't failed her. Last night she had drunk more than ever before. She begrudgingly opened her eyes. She wasn't in her own room.

She looked around taking in what she could. The bed she was in and the room around it, the colors; the messiness; the smell; the arm around her waist, she was in Asami's bed. Wait? Arm around her waist? There was indeed an arm resting over her waist. She turned her head to look behind her where she saw her best friend spooning her. She had to recall what had happened at the party last night.

_It had been a great party, but all she wanted to do was get hammered and hang with her best friend. After some initial socializing to make sure no one missed her, she's kind of a big deal, she had gone looking for Asami. When she found her talking with Mako, she called her name, waving her hand excitedly while walking in her direction. Mako seemed to say something to Asami and walked away as she slapped him on the shoulder._

_Halting in front of Asami, she smiled widely, "This party is great and all, but now that I can finally spend my time with you, it's gotten way better. You're the best 'Sami." She gave her a big hug and asked her where she wanted to chill._

Korra sighed, she had started to remember some stuff, but it wasn't nearly enough to explain the current situation. At least not yet. She went to take a shower to help her focus and wash away the smell of alcohol and sweat. As she got off the bed she heard a groan behind her. "Hmmmm, Korra" Asami groaned having woken up from losing her heat source.

"I'm just taking a quick shower, you don't have to get up. How about I bring you breakfast in bed later?" Hopefully her voice didn't reflect how anxious she was.

"Sounds great," Asami purred as she slowly fell back asleep.

***

Korra took off her shirt and shorts, Asami's actually, apparently she borrowed something to sleep in. At least they didn't have sex, she wouldn't have cared to put on clothes again if they had. When she turned on the shower she let the steaming water stream down her body, clearing her mind to make room for last night's events. She had to remember as much as she could so she wouldn't screw anything up later.

_They were sitting somewhere quiet, well quiet compared to the rest of the party. There were few people and it seemed like the room had been acknowledged as a sort of break room, to take a leave from the rowdiness for a while. It had a small table and a fridge for drinks so you wouldn't have to leave the peace and quiet just to get another._

_Korra sat on a couch, her head resting on Asami's shoulder, one arm resting on Asami's waist, the other holding a beer. She took hold of one of Asami's hands which had been balled and awkwardly placed on her leg as if sensing that Asami was feeling tense._

_"Asami... Can I kiss you?"_

_After a few very quiet seconds her mouth opened, "Korra, you're drunk."_

_"Yeah. I. I guess I am, sor-"_

_"Okay." Asami's voice was quiet, but Korra heard her well enough to stop talking. She looked her in her bright green eyes and Asami nodded. Slowly they closed the distance, shutting their eyes as their lips met. Asami's lips were tense at first but quickly changed into the soft lips Korra had expected to feel when she would kiss her._

She had thought about that? Had she really, or was it just an assumption. Like how she assumed Asami was pretentious and prissy just because she was smart and rich when they had first met. How wrong she had been about that. She wasn't wrong about her lips though. Definitely not.

No, that wasn't the issue. Was she attracted to her best friend? Sure she thought Asami was good looking, loved being her friend, and felt the most comfortable when she was with her. But Korra had never felt that way toward girls before. She didn't feel that way toward Asami. Or did she and she just hadn't noticed before?

_The kiss ended sooner than Korra would have liked. She kept her eyes closed and leaned her forehead against Asami's._

_"Hmmm, wow, if I had known kissing you would be like this, I would have done it sooner."_

_"Did I just turn you bi with one kiss?" Asami giggled. Korra opened her eyes and looked into Asami's._

_"I-I don't know. I. Can we talk about this tomorrow or something? When I'm not drunk."_

_"You just want to kiss me more and then either tell me you don't remember or blame it on the alcohol tomorrow, don't you?” Asami asked, but something in her voice gave away that she didn't really mean it._

_"I would like to kiss you more, but my mouth tastes like beer doesn't it? If you want I could drink something you don't hate. If that helps I mean,” Korra started rambling. She had lost control over what she was saying and wasn't sure if it was due to the alcohol or if she was getting flustered about wanting to kiss Asami._

_Asami placed her hand gently against Korra's cheek. Korra instantly calmed down and shut up. All of her attention focussed on the soft touch of Asami's thumb brushing over her lips. "It's fine Korra, I don't mind the taste that much as long as it's from your kiss." Asami's voice entered Korra's ears like an angel's song. While her thoughts were going haywire only a minute ago, they had now gone completely still. "But I'm going to make sure we talk about this tomorrow no matter what."_

_Asami went in for a second kiss. Where it was cautious before, now there was only the need for more as Korra melted into the heat of Asami's lips on hers._

Korra turned the temperature of the water down, changing the hot, relaxing shower into an icy cold one. She quickly finished up and put the clothes she had borrowed back on. She had had some heated kisses with Asami that night, though she wasn't sure if she could make a full conclusion of everything that had happened yet. It felt as if she was still missing something crucial.

***

As she made her way to the kitchen, Korra thought back on their friend Mako. She had screwed things up by dating him while they both knew deep down that it wouldn't work. It had taken months to fix the parts of their friendship that their short relationship had broken. They had managed to go back to the way they were before, but there were sometimes small moments of awkwardness that they still had to fix or get used to.

She didn't want the same thing to happen with Asami, but was extremely terrified that she might have already made it inevitable. A small part of her on the other hand, was hopeful of the situation. She was sure that the two of them would find a way, a way to make sure their relationship, whatever would become of it, wouldn't need fixing.

Korra opened the kitchen door and went on autopilot. She knew where everything was as if it was her own home. Having to make sure her best friend didn't forget to eat all the time was definitely the cause of that. While absentmindedly frying eggs, sunny side up of course. Together with some fluffy omelette the way Asami taught her a long time ago, and some bacon. Korra's thoughts went back to last night and how she ended up in bed with Asami.

_The party was dying down and it was time to head home. Asami had dragged Korra to her car to take her home. As they started driving Korra placed her hand over Asami's. "Can I stay at your place tonight?"_

_"Why do you ask?" Asami seemed to tense a bit, her eyes locked onto the road in front of her._

_"I just thought it would be easier. With the talking we have to do tomorrow.” Korra squeezed her hand in reassurance. "If you don't want me to, that's fine, really.”_

_They stopped at a red light and Asami looked at her for the first time since they got in the car. "You're right. Of course you can."_

_"Thanks." She laced their fingers together as the light turned green. "You know, I'm not sure what I'm doing right now. But I think I like it."_

_"You’re drunk, we'll talk about this over breakfast okay. You won't be getting a hangover right?”_

_"Of course not! You know I never get hangovers," Korra exclaimed and started flexing her arm. “I'm as fit as can be.” Asami took a deep breath and bit her lower lip. After a couple of seconds she released a heavy sigh._

_"If you still want to sleep at my place, don't do that again." Asami sounded serious. Korra stayed still for the rest of the short ride. She looked away through the passenger door, trying to hide that she was blushing._

_The air was thick and the atmosphere tense when they arrived. Korra quietly followed as she was led to Asami's bedroom. Asami started rummaging through her closet. "I'll get you something to sleep in. You know where the guest bedroom is right?"_

_Korra silently took the clothes and stepped into the bathroom to change while Asami did the same in her bedroom. Korra looked at herself in the mirror with a questioning look. "What are you doing? What do you want?" she asked herself._

_Korra already knew what she wanted. But did she really want this or was it the alcohol. Did Asami even want this?_

_She stepped out of the bathroom and saw Asami already in her bed. "Asami," Korra asked softly. "Can I... Can I sleep here with you?" Asami opened her eyes and propped herself on one arm, furrowing her brow asking her to explain. Korra looked down at her own feet. "I kind of want to stay close to you… And I was thinking we could... Maybe... cuddle a bit."_

_There was some rustling on the bed. Korra looked up again and saw Asami lifting the blanket. "Come over, before I change my mind." Korra slowly made her way to the bed and laid down next to Asami._

_"Turn around so your back is facing me.” Asami's voice held an unexpected authority. Korra did as she was told. A slender arm wrapped around her waist and Asami's body pressed against her back._

_Korra felt content and released a blissful sigh. She moved her hand to hold the one resting against her stomach. Asami was nuzzling into her neck. Korra hummed. She felt at home. Like this was what she was born for, like she was meant to have Asami cuddle up to her and hold her in the most tender of ways._

_"You're the best 'Sami." Asami was placing kisses on her neck. "I love you."_

_“I love you too, Korra."_

Korra froze. She had told Asami, her long time best friend, that she loved her. Sure, she had told Asami she loved her before. But this was different. This time it wasn't a ‘love you, you're a great friend’. This was an ‘I love you like I've never loved anyone before’.

Before last night she didn't even know she had all these feelings for her. She doesn't want to rush into this, she doesn't want to mess up like that again. They had to talk this through.

Korra steeled herself, trying to keep her fears from taking over. Most of all she didn't want to make Asami think she ran away. She moved slowly, plating the food and moving them onto a tray. Together with two teacups, and the tea kettle. The plates and cups clattered against the tray. She couldn't still her hands, which made her nervousness all the more obvious. She picked up the tray and steadily made her way to Asami's bedroom.

***

Korra stopped in front of the door. The last barrier between her and the talk. She took a deep breath and released it short after. She repeated this several times until she felt calm, as calm as she could be at least, which was not very calm. She took one more breath before she opened the door with her elbow.

As the door opened she was hit with the warmth and smell of the room. Which did more in calming her than her breathing had. Asami was sitting on her bed reading a book and Korra quickly forgot her fears for a while. "Hey, babe, I brought breakfast. Why are you up?" Korra went still, eyes wide when she realised what she'd said.

Asami looked up from her book and smiled, clearly amused by Korra's slip up. "Thanks.” Her cheeks turned a light shade of red and she looked away sheepishly. "I couldn't really fall back asleep after losing your warmth."

Korra walked over to the bed and put the tray on Asami's lap. She joined her on the bed, their shoulders and legs touching. "Let's eat first, then maybe we can sleep some more later. It is a saturday after all."

Asami closed her book and put it on the nightstand. "That sounds nice, but I think we have something more important to do." She looked at Korra with a stern expression before she reached for her omelette. "But you're right, let's eat first."

They ate their breakfast in silence, which was excruciating on Korra’s part. Korra was still running everything through in her head. What happened and the things she’s going to say. She wanted to try this out and maybe make it work. But she didn’t want to make Asami feel like some kind of experiment. Just a test of Korra’s sexuality. When they were done Korra put the tray away in a corner of the room as Asami refilled their teacups. They were now sitting on Asami's bed with teacups in their hands. Asami rested her head on Korra's while Korra's head was on Asami's shoulder.

They slowly finished their tea, drinking in the moment's serenity. When the teacups had been put away Korra spoke up. "I'm sorry for last night. I probably caused a lot of confusion and I think you had to hold yourself back a lot. I'm sorry for making you feel like that."

"Korra, you don't have to be sorry. You were drunk, you didn't know what you were doing." Asami's voice was trembling. She wasn't being honest.

"No, Asami, I should be sorry and you don't have to lie about it. Drunk or not, they're still my actions." Korra took a deep breath. "But I don't regret it. I might have been drunk, not fully in control of my actions. I might not have completely been aware of what I was doing. But I don't regret it."

Asami's head left Korra's. "What do you mean?"

Korra lifted her head off Asami's shoulder to face her and found green eyes looking straight into hers. "I mean... I mean that I don't regret the things I did last night. I do not regret asking if I could kiss. I do not regret actually kissing you, I really liked it even. I do not regret asking to come home with you. I definitely do not regret you cuddling up behind me and peppering me with kisses. Most of all, I do not regret telling you that I love you."

Asami had frozen, her mouth hung open as if she was trying to speak and her eyes stayed locked with hers.

"Look, I'm not saying I want to rush into a relationship, I would like to take this slow.”Korra started again, “This is very new to me. I've never felt this way before, especially not about a girl. Besides, I'm still not completely over what happened with Mako. We were great friends, but dating him almost ruined our friendship. What if that happens with us too? I can’t lose you,” Korra confessed

Suddenly Asami's hand lay gently on her cheek, calming her just like it had the night before. All she could feel was Asami's hand on her cheek. All she could see were Asami's clear green eyes. All she could hear was Asami's voice. "Oh Korra, what happened with Mako wasn't your fault. You tried dating because you saw something in each other. Sure, it didn't work out, but you've managed to stay friends. Very close friends actually. There's no need to regret chasing your feelings for someone."

"Then why didn't you chase your feelings?" Korra said before she could stop herself. Of course it had been scary falling for her best friend. Her best friend who had yet to show any interest in girls. Luckily Asami's eyes looked like she had read her thoughts.

"I was scared. I had no idea if you were even interested in dating women. I didn't want to possibly make everything awkward." Asami gave Korra a soft smile. “But now I don't think I have to be scared anymore. And I know you don't want to rush this, but don't try to hold back either. Just do what feels right, okay. If something goes wrong we'll figure it out. I trust us.”

Korra moved her hand to mirror Asami's and after a long silence took a deep breath. "Asami, I care about you, more than I've ever cared about anyone else. And I'm still trying to figure this out. But I think I'm in love with you. I want to try this, and I hope it sticks. Would you have me as your girlfriend?"

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." Asami moved closer, her lips capturing Korra's in a tender kiss. Korra was now making out with her girlfriend who also happened to be her best friend, her Asami.

When they had reluctantly stopped kissing to get some air, Korra leaned in to reach Asami's ear. "Remember the car ride yesterday?"

"Nothing happened in the car, we didn't do anything."

"Nothing happened alright." Korra grinned as she moved away and started flexing her arms. “Except that I found your weakness.”

Asami was blushing profusely when suddenly she lunged towards her and Korra got pinned on the bed. "I warned you last night. I told you not to do that again." Asami pressed her lips against Korra's for a heated kiss.

Korra lost herself in the kiss as Asami's fingers slowly moved over her stomach to her sides. Asami's lips left hers abruptly. Korra wanted to pout at her, but instead started laughing uncontrollably as Asami relentlessly tickled her. "This is your punishment for not heeding my warning!"

Tears welled up in her eyes from the continuous laughter and she desperately gasped for air. "S-Sami!... I give!... I'm sorry!" Asami, probably satisfied with the apology removed her hands. Korra's laughter died down soon after and she could finally catch her breath again.

Asami slumped down onto Korra with her head resting on her shoulder. Her hand lay on Korra's chest and their legs were intertwined. Korra moved her arm around Asami's waist resting her hand on the small of her back. "So what you said before breakfast, can I still take you up on that?" Asami's voice was soft.

Korra couldn't be happier, she was about to fall asleep holding her girlfriend. "Yea, let's sleep." She placed a kiss on Asami's forehead. “I love you, Asami.”

"I love you too... babe.” Asami teased.

Korra acted shocked. “Made fun of, by my own girlfriend.”

They both laughed before silently taking comfort in each other, slowly falling asleep together with small smiles resting softly on both their lips. When they would wake up again, they would wake up as girlfriends.


End file.
